ShikaTemar: Oh, what a troublesome girl
by Ketu-uchiha64
Summary: When the Chunin exams bring Shikamaru and Temari together, will their love blossom? Or will they not be right for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Meeting with Naruto

_Tsunade-sama could be a real pain. First she forced me to become a proctor for the upcoming Chûnin exams, but now, making me escort Temari around Konoha. This is such a pain. I don't know why, but ever since the time she saved me in the whole Sasuke ordeal I've found it hard to breath and my heart….it's pounding a bit too fast. At least there is SOME space between us. _Shikamaru nervously looked over at Temari. _Man, she's so pretty….Dad was right, girls are troublesome._ Temari swung her head over as she caught the glimpse in his eye. Shikamaru slyly looked off at a slight angle, so she wouldn't know he was watching her. As Temari looked back, she saw a petit pinkette in the crowd.

"Shikamaru! Temari! Hey!" yelled the bright eyed girl from across the street, "look who's back!" Shikamaru and Temari nearly jumped at being yelled at.

Shikamaru brightened up immediately "Hey! Naruto!"

The booming blonde spun around and called back "Shikamaru!"

"Did you just get back?" Shikamaru asked

"Nah," Naruto put his hands behind his head, "yesterday".

"Something's different about you," Shikamaru remarked, "you seem smarter….more serious."

"ERNT!" Sakura scoffed, "wrong answer! Please try again!"

"Oh…..really?" Shikamaru wasn't surprised.

"SAKURA!" Naruto deflated, but was quick to recover, "so…you two are on a date too?"

"Not. Even. Close," Shikamaru drearily replied.

"Oh please, like I would ever….?" Temari spoke as if it weren't possible, "It's almost Chûnin selection time again. And while I've been acting as liaison between the Sand and Konoha…."

Shikamaru picked up where she had left off, "…..and I'm being forced to act as exam proctor, so… I was ordered to escort the Sand ambassador, that's all."

Naruto began reminiscing, "The Chûnin selection exam, huh… brings back memories…"

Shikamaru suddenly remembered something, "OH! …so what are you going to do, Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"About the Chûnin exam…of course. You're the only one in our year…who ISN'T a Chûnin."

"WHAT? You mean…YOU'RE a Chûnin too, Sakura?"

"Yup," she said proudly.

"…and," Shikamaru interrupted, "Just so you know…Neji, Kankuro, and this Lady here are already Jônin."

"NO WAY! OH! Gaara! What about Gaara?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, it was such a pain telling Naruto about Gaara's new position as Kazekage, eh?" Shikamaru complained, (a skill he had honed very well over the three years) "he didn't take it very well."

"Would you have?" Temari reasoned, "He must have felt bad, but I'm sure he was still happy for Gaara."

_She has a point. Wait, am I agreeing with her? Ugh, what's going on?_

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon? You haven't been here very long, and it IS a long walk from Suna," Shikamaru questioned.

"Is it just me, or does my lazy-ass shinobi actually want me to stay? I thought I was a pain? If I didn't know any better…I'd say you liked me."

Shikamaru blushed, but quickly turned away, "As if, I'm just wondering, that's all."

Temari smirked, and Shikamaru hated when she did that. It meant she knew something. And that's NEVER good.

"Well, here it is, Konoha Gate, don't let it hit you on the way out," he turned and strode off. Temari wasn't letting him go that easily. "Hey! What? No proper goodbye? No kissing my hand? Is the art of being a gentleman dead?" She asked mockingly.

"No, I'm just not a gentleman," Shikamaru shuffled away.

"Hmmm…..oh, well. I better get something to eat before leaving. It is a three day walk to Suna." Temari traveled out of the gate, saying good-bye to Izumo and Kotetsu, something most people overlook. The walk to the nearest out-of-village dango shop wasn't that far away. The blonde walked to the clerk at the counter, who had just finished serving another customer.

"Hi! How are you today? What can I get for you?" said the bright eyed blonde behind the counter. Temari sighed, and looked at the menu, "umm….one red bean soup….and tree sticks of Mitarashi dumplings, please."

"Right away," she hurriedly gathered her order and Temari paid.

The hungry kunoichi dug into her meal. Through two whole sticks, she reached for her drink. As her hand lowered, her cup cracked up the side. Temari wasn't one to believe in superstitions, but she had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen…


	3. Chapter 3

_Ugh, it's been a two weeks; I thought Temari was supposed to report back. I know the whole ordeal with her brothers was quite shaking, but…wait, I don't want her back. Do I? Damn hormones….why do they always get the better of me? Ugh, well I suppose I should ask Lady Hokage. _He dashed away to Hokage manor.

*knock* *knock* "Come IN!" Shizune made it plausible for most of Konohagakure to hear her welcoming their guest, "Shikamaru! Hi!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "Hey Lady Shizune, Lady Hokage. May I ask….why has the liaison to the Sand not come back?"

"You mean Temari?" Lady Tsunade's desk was cluttered in papers, "She will be returning today, actually. She just finished with the whole Gaara and Akatsuki incident. Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru ran through possible answers in his head, "It's just been slow lately, and thanks Lady Hokage, Lady Shizune."

_So…..she'll be here today, eh? Well, I'll check with Izumo and Kotetsu._

"Yo! Izumo, Kotestu," Shikamaru wandered over to them, "Have you seen Temari? I'm her escort again."

"Nope, sorry, not yet," Izumo searched his memories.

"She should be here soon…." Kotetsu interrupted. "There she is!"

The boy genius twirled around only to see the brilliant blonde kunoichi waltzed through the gate and over towards Shikamaru.

"What are YOU waiting for, Pineapple head?" Temari smirked, (again, never a good thing.) "Were you waiting…for me? Aww, how sweet."

Shikamaru cringed, "Oh, don't flatter yourself, Temari."

Izumo and Kotetsu snickered. Temari glanced at them with piercing eyes and suddenly they didn't find it funny anymore.

"So, I'm guessing you'll escort me again?"

"I guess."

"Okay," Temari saw her opening, "Then take me to a nice place to grab something to eat."

"What? You're such a pain."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is it?" Temari was unimpressed, "It's just Ichiraku."

"And?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically, "It's not like this is a date or anything"

"Oh…" _Did she just…sigh? No way, she hoped this was a date…_

"WELCOME! Be with you in one moment," Said a bodiless consciousness, "My Name is Ayame, and how may I help you?"

Temari scanned the menu, "I'll take a veggie ramen, please."

"And one miso ramen, please, thank you."

"Be right out!" She rushed out of the counter and was replaced by Teuchi, the owner.

"So, what do you want to do after this, Shikamaru?"

"Hell if I know."

"Oh, come on. You have to have something in mind. Something to show a girl a good time."

"Oh, I know a few things, but nothing PG."

Temari took her best swing at his shoulder, or at least without permanently hurting him, "YOU BAKA!"

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! Alright….I know, let's spar."

"Hmm..," Temari contemplated while Teuchi set down their bowls, "Thanks! Sounds fun. Prepare to get beaten…by a girl."

"mhm…I doubt it."

*sluuurp* *slurp*

"Ahh, you were right, that was good, cry baby."

_Ugh, why must she always call me names….why am I trying with her?_

Temari stood up, turned around, and placed her hand lightly on his chest, "Come on, lazy-ass. Let's spar."

_Oh, yeah. THAT'S why._

"Wow, not a bad training field….for Konoha that is."

"What's that supposed to mean, Temari?"

"Nothing, nothing," She smirked, "Let's begin!"

"Fine, let's."

Temari pulled out her fan and begun a whirlwind combo. Shikamaru leaped out of the way and jumped closer to her. Kunai flying and Shuriken dancing, the battle continued with Temari's summoning, "Blade Dance". Shikamaru expertly maneuvered past, and pushed his shadow out to grab Temari. She jumped onto her Fan and flew across and overtop him, dropping a paper bomb ball on top of his head, blowing him up, only to be replaced by a smoky mist. Substitution jutsu. "Dai Kamaitachi - Great Cutting Whirlwind!" She blew it straight behind her, into the trees, cutting them to stumps. "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"SHADDOW STITCHING JUTSU!" Shikamaru caught the surprised Kunoichi from underground. A small hole revealed where he pushed his shadow through the rough clay and under her feet. He jumped out of the trees only feet from where her devastating attack fell. Unfortunately for the lazy ninja, the sun quickly flashed, and gave the enraged girl time to respond. Temari blew Shikamaru away and completely unfolded her fan, "I've wanted to try this for a while! WIND STYLE! TORNADO DROP!" She hurled a huge gust of wind towards Shikamaru and it picked him up into the air. The wind pulled back to Temari and she pushed her fan down to the ground in one swift move. To Shikamaru it happened too quickly to respond, to think of his next attack, to do anything. He hit the ground with a thud, landing on his back.

"Haha! What's your next move, crybaby? Shikamaru….? Are you okay….? Talk to me!" He didn't move. She ran over to him and dropped her fan, "SHIKAMARU!" His hands were together, one holding the other. She grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up, "Talk to me!"

His mouth moved as he tried to form words, then he looked at her as if nothing were wrong, "Shadow Possession technique complete. I win. Thanks for the sparing, though you haven't gotten much better. Maybe next time we can have a longer battle, hm?"

_Damn, she's so….close…she smells like…flowers. Who knew Temari could have something girlie about her? She's under my control…and she's so close to my face, I could just…give her a little push…_

Shikamaru slowly pulled her in closer. "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?"

This time, it was Shikamaru's turn to smirk, "So, you DO care about me?"

"WHAT! As if!" She scoffed at the notion.

"Then why do you keep leaning closer, when I released the jutsu already?

Temari stiffened, "I…ummm…."

Shikamaru could feel her breath on his face, smell her sweet aroma, she was in reach, not talking, and not keeping distance….just….laying on him. She closed her eyes, and swallowed hard….he couldn't take it. He leaned forward when….

"OOOOHHHH! SHIKAMARU! KISSY, KISSY! So, when were you going to tell me about your GIRL FRIEND!" The sometimes (NOW) pigheaded Ino burst out of a bush in the training field dragging Sakura with her, "INO!" Shikamaru screamed, "I! I-I…WASN'T!"

"Mhm, Likely story."

"BUT! INO!"

"Ino, leave poor Shikamaru and Temari alone," Sakura said calmly, she put her hand to Ino's ear, "YOU RUINED THE MOMENT, PIG!"

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Temari blared, pulling herself up, "As if I would EVER kiss this crybaby…"

_As if?...but…I thought….I had a chance….or did I?_

"She fell on me when I…" Shikamaru began, but was too quickly cut off by Ino once more, "We saw. Very sly trick, Shikamaru, I almost didn't think you were capable of something so…" Shikamaru was enraged, "Ino! I said…."

"Just a misunderstanding, okay, okay. Well Sakura-chan and I should just goooo…."

And with that she jumped back into the bush from wince she came, a hand reaching out and pulling the pinkette down, into the bush also.

_DAMN! Missed my chance….ugh, INO! I'll get you back for this with you and Sai….TRUST me…_

"So, Baka, what now? You did win, after all," Temari Smirked. She was thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, THIS is what you spend your time doing? Hmm, I actually expected more," Temari jokingly remarked.

The two, lying down in the grassy field, stared dreamily up at the clouds. The sky was setting, and the stars began to come out. The wind blew softly as Shikamaru thought about his next moves, (regarding Temari) his hands holding the back of his head.

"Yeah, is this a problem for you?"

"No. It's actually…kind of…nice…" The blonde slowly, silently inched closer and closer to the Nara until they were less than a head away, but doing it in such a sly manner that the trained ninja didn't notice.

"When dad called me a coward, it hurt. I was angry. But I realized he was right. I was afraid that it was my comrades would die under my command, but they still would if someone else had been there. There will still be missions, and my friends will fulfill them. I promised I would never be called 'coward' again. I would become stronger. For my friends. 'I'll be stronger next time.' That's what I said to you, almost three years ago. You only grinned and said goodbye. So, am I?"

She flipped onto her side, so she could look him in the face. She gave him a cocky grin. "Have you gotten smarter or stupider?"

He turned only his head so their eyes could meet,"Eh, Asuma always asks me the same question. I suppose a bit of both."

"You know, you don't look any stronger than before. I could probably kick your ass, you only caught me on an off moment," she flipped back onto her back.

He nodded. "Aha, I knew that's what it was," His sarcasm only made Temari want to hit him more, but she held back for a reason Shikamaru didn't quite understand yet.

_She hasn't changed at all. Only difference….she's prettier. That and my heart, it's beating faster than before….odd…_

"Maybe your friend, Ino, could teach me about her dieting habits. When I saw her today she looked really good, and I need to lose a few pounds."

"That's stupid. She doesn't need to diet to be thin and neither do you."

"hmm….Thanks Shikamaru…hey, do you think I'm cute? I mean, being a boy, and being my friend…"

_Heh, friends. Yeah, it was stupid to think I was anything more._

Then Shikamaru considered the question. His cheeks grew bright red. Temari glanced over and saw his struggle to say something right. She smirked. But this time it was different. This time, when Shikamaru saw her do it, he noticed not just her smile, but her eyes. They were full of caring, compassion, and most importantly, trust.

"SO!"

"OH, YEAH! Uhhmmmm….well, yeah, of course….your even prettier than Ino."

She giggled, "You know, I like coming to Leaf. It's such a contrast to Suna, which is barren and hot."

"Why don't you care all the time?"

"I do, I'm just lazy."

"A lazy genius."

"Are you complementing me? You? The coldhearted Temari of the Village Hidden In The Sand? Impossible."

"Shut up, or I'll kick your ass across this field."

"HAHA! Sure, considering I WON the last two times."

"Two times? Oh, the Chûnin exams? Wow, brings back memories….crybaby, you gave up that match."

"I ran out of chakra, so sue me."

She giggled again. He loved when she did that. It made her seem more….kind. Shikamaru finally found someone who he was close to. What he perceived as a friend, meant much, much more to him.

"So, tell me," Shikamaru sighed, "Did I thank you?"

"For?"

"Saving my lazy ass? When we were getting Sasuke back. I'm still a bit ashamed."

"Oh, yeah, for failing the mission? You remember that? It's not a big deal. Remember, you returned the favor when Gaara was taken by the Craftsman village. "

"Yeah, and for being saved by a girl."

"WHAT! I'm just as strong, if not stronger than you! And anyways, it was nice being SAVED for once."

"Excuse me?"

"Hehe, you heard me. So, what are you going to do about it?" She started plucking grass, one by one.

"Nothing, your too troublesome…"

_Maybe I should…nah, she wouldn't like it if I…_

"You think too much. Well, if you have something to say, then say it. But, if your too big a baby to do something, then I will," Temari rolled over, lying on top of the dumbfounded Nara while Shikamaru was searching for something to say.

_I-I…No, this isn't happening, I know it. Oh, SHIT! IT IS! What do I do? What do I do?_

Temari wrapped her hands around his Chûnin vest and pulled him towards her.

She pulled until his lips met hers, in a slow, soft kiss. He didn't know whether to pull back or embrace it. He embraced it. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her ever-so closer. He felt her tongue invade his mouth and, though it was different, he somewhat enjoyed it.

(This is where I WOULD write about his thoughts on the matter, but right now, he was at a loss for words. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, nothing. A feeling which I hope anyone reading the words I type will feel in their lifetime. The feeling of a first kiss.)


End file.
